BB&L's Meeting my version
by YaoiLover909
Summary: This is when BB&L first meet but it doesn't go by how everybody else views it. I hope you like it and please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**The time period is around the 1870'****s, thirty years before the industrial revolution. This story is about to twin boys named, Beyond Birthday & Lawliette. They were no ordinary twins and this is their story.**

'Imbeciles, they're all imbeciles', L thought as he sat, picking at his dinner. He had spent the last hour listening in as his parents talked about politics. They were putting on their best fake smiles and indulging themselves with their guest. They were so indulged that they hadn't even noticed when Lawliette excused himself. He didn't feel the need to ask to leave the table if he were going to be ignored. He lived in a big house and he was just wandering around when he came up to a door. 'It was rather large', Lawliette thought, and then again every door looked big to him. As he was just an average ten year old who was lacking in all kinds of nutrition, though he was rich. He had passed by it many times, but he'd never looked inside. He had attempted once, but he's father caught him and gave him a great chastising afterwords. L was still curious and he found this as a perfect time to do it since his parents would be quite busy.

L opened the door slightly making sure it didn't make much noise. It slid open and L grabbed for the gas lamp at his side. There were stairs that swirled as they led down into a dark abyss. L wasn't afraid, he actually invited the darkness. He was trying really hard not to put out the light and follow the stone walls down the steps, but a gut feeling told him not to. At the bottom of the steps were books and scraps on the ground. There was a corridor that led a little farther in. There were vines and plants growing on the walls and as L got deeper they got thicker. He came up to a metal door that he pushed open slightly, he felt a chilly breeze. He didn't think he should continue but curiosity got the better of him. L opened the door wide and stepped through with no hesitation.

What he saw gave him much surprise. In the middle of the room was a cage, it was big and on the inside was a bed. There was a chain attached to the bed, but it curled around the side so L couldn't see what it was attached to. The light illuminated the room enough to see a desk with some papers and books on them. He started to walk towards them, looking through them, not understanding what they meant. He was so indulged in his snooping that he jumped when he heard shuffling noises. It was dark, and unfortunately L broke the lamp when he jumped. The only light that illuminated the room was from the barred window, showing the great white full moon. A shadow passed over L as he turned in surprised to see great red eyes.

L held in the great urge to yelp when he saw this figure, but his pride came first. So instead of turning tail and running up to his room and hiding in his bed, he stared right into the mesmerizing red eyes of the figure in front of him. As L stood up he noticed that the figure was no monster or goblin as he had thought but a boy just like him. The boy was his height and amazingly enough he looked exactly like L. The only meager difference was that the other boy had red eyes. They were almost cat-like as the boy looked at him. It was scary how they seemed to pop out as the most distinctive feature on the boy.

L couldn't seem to speak he was just baffling like a buffoon at the boys eyes, until he spoke as if in a whisper. "Wh-who are you?" he stuttered, it was with these words that L knew the boy was just as scared as L.

L thought he should take the initiative," I am Lawliette, what's yours?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably, again he stuttered," I- I don't know, I've never been allowed a name its always been 'IT' or just plain 'BOY'."

L just stared at the boy, how could he have no name? Why hadn't anyone given him a name? "I see," L said, and then he thought aloud," Why don't I give you a name?"

The boy looked at him confused, but after a few seconds he smiled excitedly," That's great!"

L pretended that his heart didn't skip a beat and he flushed a pretty pink color, he turned his face hiding his embarrassment," Yes, I'll give you a name….how about BB. We'll figure out what it'll stand for later."

The boy smiled," I like it my name will be BB."

L was just about to say something when he heard steps coming from upstairs, his parents. "I have to go," he said to BB. He was just turning when he saw the great disappointment on BB's face, he stopped. "I'll be back tomorrow," he said, smiling," I promise." Just as L went through the door he heard BB say farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a continuation**** of my story; it's my first time doing this so sorry that I'm late with release****!**

L completed his homework quickly. He didn't know why but he was in a good mood. Actually, to be honest he had been in a good mood since he met that boy in the basement. They had just met yesterday and he promised the boy he'd be back today, too. He just had to wait for his parents to leave. He wished they would leave, even if he weren't going to meet B. His father was a hard, strict man who never tolerated L, and his mother was a cruel woman who frankly, hated L. They didn't tolerate with L and L didn't tolerate with them. It had been natural order of things. L was always alone. He didn't have a friend at school and he didn't have a friend at home, not even the servants batted an eyelash at him. So L always kept his thoughts to himself. He guessed it must have been the thrill of having his first friend that made him excited.

L took his lamp and went to the door that led down to the basement. It was today that L was going to break him out. When L got to the ground floor there was no need for his lamp. The window next to the cage served a good enough source of light. "BB, I'm here," L said. He found a spot next to the cage where he started setting up the items he brought with him. He took out two jars of jelly, a few slices of bread, and a small knife. As he prepared the spread he could feel B's presence behind him, although B was in the cage.

"What is that you have bought with you?" B asked. L lifted his face to see his friend through the bars. He was dressed how he had yesterday, but he looked sort of different.

"Are you okay?" L asked worried.

"I'm fine," B said, unconvincingly. L decided to not press further, so he continued rearranging the snacks. He then started to circle the cage. B's eyes followed him around the cage, confusion struck in those deep red irises. "What are you?" B asked, he now watched as L pulled at some of the bars.

L didn't answer at first; he just looked at the bars. Then L answered, "I'm checking the cage. I've read somewhere that there is a weak point in cages where you can escape from it."

B looked confused as well as surprised that L was trying to set him free. He'd almost never been able to leave this cage he was never allowed outside, how much trouble he would get in for this by "Mister". A loud shifting noise distracted L from his thoughts. He turned and gasped as L removed a bar and stepped inside the cage with him. B's heart beat sped as he watched the boy move closer.

"You see," he said." I got inside, now to get you out." L grabbed at B's hand and nearly gasped at how cold they were. That was the first moment they ever touched and they could both hear their heartbeats ringing through their ears.

B touched the ground outside of the cage it felt no different but he felt great to be free. L led him around the cage again to the things he'd set up earlier, it was two jars of strawberry jam and some bread. B looked at it curiously; he'd never seen these things before. He'd never eaten anything, but what "Mister" gave him. Which was usually raw meat; he was treated like an animal.

"What's wrong, B?" L asked concerned, he noticed something was wrong.

"N-nothing," B said unconvincingly. L noticed this fact but he decided not to press any further. L looked around the room, it was dark and wet. It felt uncomfortable. L understood why B might be anxious. So he grabbed B's hand and led him upstairs.

When they both reached the landing, B stood in the doorway of the basement wearily looking at the house before him. He'd been threatened that if he ever tried to leave the basement, he would be killed. L saw B's hesitation and started comforting him, telling him that it was okay only the two of them were in the house. B calmed following L up the stairs.

The two finished their snacks and talked together. They took a bath and started off for bed. L looked at the boy in fresh pajamas. He looked a lot better and his red eyes were shining a clear red. L was happy as B and he snuggled together on the bed.

L was in daze. He kept on feeling a slight ticklish feeling on his inner thigh. He couldn't figure out what it was, yet he was too tired to figure out what it was. L heard the shuffling of the sheets and practically yelped as the cold air hit his skin. L jumped up in the bed, looking down. H never expected the sight before him. B was removing L's boxers. He was so enthralled with what at he was doing he didn't notice L was awake. "Wh -what are you doing?" L yelped, covering himself before B could start on him.

When L looked up to listen to B's answer he was distracted by his look. B's red eyes were deep and seductive in the pale, shining light from the moonlight. He looked at him mesmerized. For L, his eyes were overwhelming, L fainted. When L awoke B was nowhere in sight and he was tied to the bed.

**I know it has taken me forever to write this and it's not that good. I have been informed my first story was a little corny and here I add on more corniness. Next time I'm going to post one of my other stories. Please comment. It will maybe help me in my efforts but I'm grounded once again.**


End file.
